


Baby

by DoctorFatCat



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bnior, Bottom Jaebum, Clingy Jaebum, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Top Jinyoung, VERY brief smut, bc we all know the truth, hopeless fluff, mentions of pining, not that it makes a difference but people like to know this stuff, one-sided 2jae that lasts a sentence, sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: “How terrible of me. Have I neglected my baby?” He asks.“‘M not a baby.” The older whispers, but it’s only out of habit.





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bossceo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossceo/gifts).



> I'm not very familar with the dynamics between bnior, so this came from my friend AllBnior who is questionably the hardest JJ Project stan (but is very nice about it) who was explaining to me how they changed and stuff and act towards each other as time goes by.  
> I dunno, I just wanted to write clingy Jaebum and fluff so here you go.  
> I didn't beta this yet so...  
> update 170812: beta-ed

“Where were you?” It’s the first thing Jinyoung hears when he enters his flat. He looks up from his phone and spots his roommate sitting on the couch with crossed arms and a frown on his face.

The ebony haired male chuckles.

“Me and Mark-hyung got a little caught up in the rehearsal.” He explains, hanging his keys by the door next to the ones who were already there and toeing off his shoes.

“A _little_?” The other males asks with indignation. “You were supposed to be back an hour ago, Jinyoung!” He gets as an answer. Sometimes he wonders why he even bothers. “But I bet you love the fact you got held back by handsome and perfect ‘Mark-hyung’.” There’s a scoff right at the end of the phrase. “Won’t even call me hyung anymore.” It comes out of Jaebum’s mouth in the form of a mutter.

“That’s because we have the same age, asswipe.” He calls back as he makes his way through the small living room towards the kitchen. “And of course I like hanging out with Mark-hyung. He’s nice and we _are_ the main characters of the play. Whether you like it or not.” Jinyoung goes through the cupboards, not having decided on what he was having for dinner beforehand.He opens the fridge and gives it’s insides a look.

There’s no warning when arms wrap themselves around his torso and a chin rests on his shoulder from behind.

“Do you wanna fuck him?” Jaebum asks grumpily.

The other male chuckles.

“Did you already forget he’s dating Jackson? How convenient of you.” Jinyoung shakes his head with a smirk on his lips.

He starts moving around and preparing his sandwich, the taller never letting go of his torso as he moves, going along with him, almost like a peculiar dance.

“That’s not an answer to the question I asked.” Jaebum says, and there’s a sulkiness in his tone that makes the other man smile softly to himself.

“I don’t wanna fuck Mark-hyung, Jaebumie.” He informs the male that's attached himself around him. “And I think you already know that.” He says softly.

He can’t see, but he _knows_ Jaebum is pouting. He knows the other man too well.

“Do I?” He whispers against his shoulder. Jinyoung is finally done with the process of making the sandwich, and he doesn’t even dwell on what he should do next, settling with eating standing up so he won’t jostle Jaebum around. It’s of no surprise the older male already knows what decision he’s made, because he moves a bit, pressing his chest to his best friend’s side and resting his chin on his shoulder and his forehead against his soft jaw.

“I wonder what your friends would think if they saw the marvellous and feared Im Jaebum like this, clingy and needy.” He chuckles, chewing on a rather big bite.

“I’m not clingy and needy.” It’s muffled against Jinyoung’s shoulder, and a second of silence follows before the shorter snickers. “I just like hugging you. Is that a _sin_ or something?”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes at the drama. He chooses not to speak and let Jaebum come to a conclusion on his own, munching on his dinner as he waits.

But as much as he claims to know the other male, his unpredictability always comes like a slap to the face.

“I miss you.” The older confesses, making the shorter boy soften completely. He settles his sandwich down on the plate and turns to cup the other’s face.

“Baby.” He starts quietly. “You could have just said so.” He smiles softly at the small frown of the other’s lips and the faint blush of his cheeks. He’s even avoiding his eyes. “Look at me?” Jaebum does, and the younger male seals their lips for some seconds before pulling back, priding himself on how the other searches for his mouth back before opening his eyes. “How terrible of me. Have I neglected my baby?” He asks.

“‘M not a baby.” The older whispers, but it’s only out of habit.

“Is that why you were jealous of Mark? Because I haven’t been giving you attention?”

“Well that and the fact you’ve been kissing him more than you kiss _me_.”

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow. “Why didn’t you say anything, Jaebumie?” He runs his hands through the older’s soft auburn locks, who closes his eyes at the feeling.

“I didn’t want to scare you off I guess.” He let’s out, probably thinking out loud.

And Jinyoung understands. He really does.

They had started off as friends. Not only that, they had been best friends for several years. Jaebum always the cranky boy who always wanted to lead and Jinyoung the quiet and responsible friend who was the one who told Jaebum _how_ to lead. And he’d always subconsciously known Jaebum treated him differently. Never snapped at him, always letting Jinyoung do things he didn’t let other people, trusting him more than he’d let on, looking for his approval in the smallest things. But it was only when their friend Youngjae, who had been pining for Jaebum for some time then, pointed out, that he acknowledged it.

Jaebum wouldn’t let anyone apart from him call him Jaebumie. He’d never let anyone linger on touches as much as he did or get as physical with anyone else. He’d only ever share a bed with him and be soft and quiet and vulnerable around him. And Jinyoung felt like he had been taking his best friend for granted. Like he’d done it all this time.

Because he’d never look twice at Jaebum’s direction whenever he showed affection. It was normal for them, so how could he have guessed? He kept quiet about his newfound discovery, wanting the older to come into terms with it himself. But he didn’t do nothing about it.

Through the three months it took for Jaebum to finally confess, Jinyoung started to change his behaviour. He wouldn’t call him hyung anymore, for once. He’d talk sternly with him a lot more just to see the way Jaebum would shiver. He’d touch him lightly on places he knew he was sensitive, like his nape or his waist. He’d watched Jaebum grow crazy before he finally snapped and told him that, in these exact words, “I want us to be together because I can’t fucking stand how you dance around me all the time and I can’t do a thing about it.”

That had happened in their third year of college, exactly four months ago, and even after months the older still gets reluctant around his best friend and boyfriend. He’d gotten so used to it being one-sided that the thought of not pining anymore was very unfamiliar to him.

“My boyfriend confiding on me to let me know he’s feeling left out and is bothered because I’ve been kissing my co-star more than I've been kissing him is not something that’d scare me off. I _promise_ you that.” He smiles, and kisses the taller once more. Only this time when he tries to pull of, Jaebum tightens his arms around his waist and whispers a “not yet” against his lips before kissing him again. The younger giggles but complies, threading his fingers in the black strands. They keep kissing, and it lasts forever and not enough.

They pull away trying to catch their breaths, foreheads still touching. Jinyoung keeps petting the other male’s hair and a small smile grows in his lips at the feeling of Jaebum in his arms. His baby, for him to take care of like he’s always done, all his.

“Can we go to the bedroom?” The older asks, his tone unsure. The ebony haired man simply nods. “Won’t you finish your sandwich first?” He asks.

The shorter looks over his shoulder at the ⅓ of the simple meal and shrugs. “I can finish it later. It’s not a hot dish anyway.”

“You know who’s a hot dish though?” The older smiles childishly.

Jinyoung pushes at his chest. “I hate you.” He smiles. “Go wash your hands and get on the bed, I’m just gonna put something over the sandwich so it won’t catch flies or bugs or something.

“‘Kay love.” It’s the only thing Jaebum says before kissing his cheek and walking towards their bedroom. Which is actually Jinyoung’s, but they never sleep in separate rooms anyway.

Once he’s put the sandwich inside the microwave, he walks away and towards his bedroom. He stands in the doorway and watches as the older male stretches out his limbs, a lot like a cat, from where he’s lying on the bed.

Jinyoung walks over and climbs next to him, noticing the taller male had already fetched condoms and lube.

“Water-based?” He asks, sitting on his heels. “Thought you’d wanna _really_ go for it today.”

“Not really. Just once is enough. I just wanna have you with me.” The older says. It’s so terribly cheesy Jinyoung thinks he might die of high blood sugar. “Besides, silicone-based is always too messy. I’m only risking staining another bedsheet if we’re gonna go at it for hours.”

Jinyoung chuckles and shakes his head, throwing the bottle aside to go over to his baby. “C’mere.” He whispers, straddling the older’s hips and kissing him full on the mouth.

They discard their clothes slowly, taking their time to touch and feel each other like it’s their first time all over again. They gasp at skin on skin contact and smile afterwards like silly old couples who have been together for so long but can’t ever get enough of one another.

And to be honest, that’s what they are.

Once they’re both bare, Jinyoung gets the lube and fingers Jaebum carefully, listening intently to every soft moan that comes out of the older’s mouth. He slides in when the older is lubed up enough and watches from where he’s hovering over the other how he whimpers and gasps, clawing at the Jinyoung’s back, trying to get him closer.

Jaebum doesn’t understand why his umbreakable facade crumbles whenever he’s alone with his boyfriend, turning to a needy and vanilla mess of a man. He supposes it’s not all bad if it means he can be vulnerable and still be loved.

The younger moves in and out, groaning and moaning and watching the pretty and lustful faces his boyfriend makes from under him. He kisses him all over the neck and collarbones, and releases inside the condom when he reaches his peak, watching as Jaebum follows him with his hand around the older’s cock.

“You’re so fucking pretty, my baby.” Jinyoung whispers, falling in love all over again.

“You’re just saying that to get me into bed with you.” The older whispers back tiredly, eyes heavy.

“Well then you could say I’ve succeed.” The ebony haired man replies, making them both chuckle.

They get cleaned up slowly with baby wipes they buy solely for the days they’re too lazy to get up and clean themselves in the bathroom. The condom gets tied and thrown into the bin and they turn to face each other.

Jinyoung happily crawls into Jaebum’s open arms and kisses his jaw before burying his face on the crook of his neck.

The sandwich is long forgotten inside the microwave, and they fall asleep not long after.

Morning comes too soon, and it’s a Saturday. Jinyoung get’s a text from Mark asking him is he’s still up for the rehearsal in a couple hours. The younger glances at his love sound alseep next to him and types in a “Maybe another time, hyung. You should spend the day with Jackson instead.”

The answer he gets is a simple text back that says “Thank you.” and it has the ebony haired male smiling softly before putting his phone down and falling back into sleep with his arms around his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know Jaebum being clingy and needy doesn't means he's solely a bottom but I think it suits him better, but, if in any way it bothers you, keep in mid they switch so it's not an assigned thing.  
> Anyways.  
> Thank you for reading! <3 <3  
> My twt is DoctorFatCat in case you wanna yell at me  
> Give me feedback please I like reading comments.


End file.
